Love's Passion
by Meda-Chan
Summary: Kyo. Why do you hate me? Why cant you just hate the Rat of the Zodiac.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Meda-chan here. This is my first Fruba Fanfiction. It's a Yaoi. You can figure out the pairing, it should be obvious considering which character's you found the fiction under. anyway enjoy.

I do not own any of the Fruba characters. -.-"

**

* * *

**

Love's Passion 

"No one loves you" said a voice. Yuki looked up out of his corner with dreary eyes. "Everyone hates you" Akito said standing before the boy. Yuki's mind was going crazy, images of Haru and Kyo both yelling how much they hate him. Why him? Why did they hate him so much, He was only a kid. "People despise you" Akito said again, drawing her hand to slap him. "But even I hate you" Her hand coming down on the boy's pale face with force again.

Yuki sat up quickly from his dream. He looked around, he was in Hatori's office. His face was covered with sweat, and his head hot. He had a dream of his past, of how he was treated by Akito. The door opened and Hatori walked in. "I see your woke Yuki" Hatori spoke. Yuki nodded, drawing his hand to his forehead. "What happened?" Yuki asked, slipping on his shirt. "You passed out at school, you really gave Tohru-san a scare" Hatori said walking over to yuki, putting his head over his head.

"You had a small fever, but ti seems to have passed" Hatori said moving to the other side of the room. He pulled out some pills. "Take one of these with every meal. And if you start to feel sick to your stomach, take these" Hatori replied handing him yet another bottle. Yuki didn't question Hatori, he slipped them in his pocket, Hatori was the doctor after all. "Take it easy" Hatori said as he turned on the water, washing his hands. Yuki walked to the door his hand on the handle. "Oh, and Akito would like to see you" Hatori replied as he turned off the water. Yuki's mind went for a spin, his hand tightened on the door knob. "Thank you Haotri" Yuki bowed gracefully before leaving the room.

He walked down the hall slowly to the room he dreaded. The he was once imprisoned in, the room in which he experienced much pain.. He twisted the door, knob walking in. He spotted Akito sitting by the window, staring out as if she wanted to be there. "Close the door" Akito's voice ran through his head. He nodded, shutting the door behind him. Akito stood, eye's still out the window. They slowly traveled to Yuki's face. Akito strolled gracefully over to Yuki, hugging him. Yuki's body flinched at Akito's touch. "I was so afraid, Hatori told me you fainted" Akito said, hugging him harder. "Yuki, your weak and ill like me" Akito said pulling back from the hug. "I love you Yuki, I've decided to let you move back here with me" Akito said, a smile coming over her face. Yuki's hands balled into fists, he didn't want to come back here, he wouldn't be able to see Tohru anymore. Or no one from school, not even Kyo.

"We could play together like we did when we were young" Akito said. No. No. No. No. Never. Never again. "NO!" he yelled before his mind could register. Yuki never wanted that. Akito's smile turned into a angered face. She glared at Yuki as she slapped him across the face. "Why do you think your so special Yuki. We're the same, and should be together." Akito yelled. She slapped him again, making him fall into his corner, his corner he use to sit in, as Akito cursed him when they were younger. Akito looked down at yuki. "I'm the only one who loves you, No one else will, they all hate you, because you're a untrustworthy rat." Akito smirked. Yuki didn't look up, he kept his head down, taking what she had to say. "Look at me Yuki" Akito said softly. "Please look at me Yuki." Akito said in a more considering way. Yuki didn't move at all.

Akito slapped him again, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, but still he kept his face turned. "Yuki, my time is come for me to die, sense I am good, your going to die with me, and never leave my side" Akito whispered into his ear. Yuki's eye's went wide. No, he didn't want to die. Akito pulled back, getting to her feet with a smirk on her face. Kureno opened the door coming into the room. He stopped, Akito standing before a surprised, hurt, shocked Yuki. "Akito, it's time to take your medication" he spoke, walking over to her. Her smirk turned into a frown. "But I don't want to take it" she whined as she wrapped her arms around his. They traveled to the door before Akito stopped, turning and smiling at the boy, in the corner.

Yuki was left alone in his corner, in the dark. Maybe Akito was right, maybe everyone did hate him. But they had their reasons, Right? He was the hated rat after all. The rat was sly and tricked people. The rat lied to the cat, then rode on the cow's back. Yuki stayed in the room, in the corner for hours before he had the will power to stand. He left the main house as fast as he could, running to Shigure's house. His house, where he would stay. "Yuki, your home" Tohru said running to him. She hadn't seen him since he was carried away by Hatori. "I'm sorry to a have worried you Honda-san" he said smiling. Tohru's eye's widened slightly. 'Honda-san' he stopped calling her that a while ago. Something must have happened to him. "Dinner is ready" She said walking to the table.

Shigure was sitting down at the table, he layed off his jokes, getting word form Hatori earlier that Yuki had a visit with Akito. Kyo cam downstairs, yuki looked at Kyo's back as he walked passed him. Kyo just glared at him. "What the hell are you looking at girly man" Kyo yelled, sitting down. Yuki ignored Kyo. He stood from the table and walked up stairs to his room, Kyo blinked. "What's up with him" Kyo said as he started eating. Dinner was quiet or so, yuki thought. He didn't hear anyone talking from his room. He layed in his bed, turning on his side, looking out the window. The sky was free, free from pain, free from sorrow.

Later that night Kyo walked into Yuki's room with left-overs. "Tohru is worried, eat something" He said sitting the plate down. Yuki stood, walking to the door and closing it, Kyo still inside. "Kyo" Yuki said leaning on the door. Kyo blinked. "Yeah, what?" he said crossing his arms. "Why do you hate me?" Yuki asked. Kyo glared. "Because the rat tricked the cat, and was left out of the Zodiac. Kyo snarled, he longed to be in the Zodiac, to be treated 'equally' as the others. Yuki kept his head down. 'Why do you hate me. Why cant you hate just the rat!" Yuki yelled. Kyo was surprised by Yuki. He jammed his hand sin his pockets. "Let me out" Kyo said wanting to leave.

Yuki didn't move, he stood in place. "I said move!" Kyo said again. Yuki just looked up at Kyo, a glare in his own eye's. Kyo advanced forward, quickly kicking at Yuki, and by his surprise he hit him. Yuki went flying through his door. Kyo was shocked, Why didn't Yuki dodge it. Yuki raised up, he then got to his feet, staring at Kyo. He seemed un-phased by Kyo's attack. Kyo growled as he stared into the eyes of Yuki. The eye's he hated and loved at the same time. He would never admit he was woke the day Yuki kissed him, sense then he longed for Yuki's lips again.

Yuki took a step closer toward Kyo, the glare still planted on his face. Kyo stepped back. What was Yuki going to do? Usually by now, Kyo would be down, with Yuki victorious. "I'm going to take you down for good" Kyo yelled. Yuki smiled, crossing his arms. "Funny. It seems you say that all the time, and remind me again, who ends up winning?" Yuki said. "You're a failure Kyo, your never going to get stronger, your never going to be me. And your never going to become a Zodiac member" Yuki said, a glare in his eye's. Kyo glared back hard, everything Yuki said was true. He would never become part of the Zodiac. Kyo moved forward again, punching at Yuki, this time Yuki dodged. Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm, swinging him around and forcing him to the wall. Kyo grunted as he tried to get free from Yuki's pin. "Let go!" Kyo said frustrated, he gathered strength in his body to push Yuki back.

Kyo tackled Yuki, and they both rolled into the hall, Kyo pinning Yuki to the ground. Yuki stared up at Kyo. They both sat there, neither one moving. Silent, the only sound was the sound of their heavy breathing. "My My, what do we have here?" Kyo and Yuki both looked down the hall and saw Shigure standing there, smirking at them. "Wait until Aya-kun and Tori-Kun hear about this" The dog cheered. Kyo quickly jumped up off of Yuki. A slightly blush on his face. Kyo stomped off to his room. He didn't know why he just sat there like that with Yuki.

Shigure walked over to Yuki, helping him up. "You know, taunting Kyo every time you get back from seeing Akito will not help a thing" Shigure said. "Shigure, do you hate me?" Yuki asked. "Of course not Yuki. Why would I hate you?" Shigure replied. Yuki put a smile on his face. "Goodnight Shigure-san" He said as he walked out of the house. He snuck into the forest to his secret garden. Shigure walked to Kyo's room. "Do you mind telling me what happened?" Shigure asked. Kyo glanced over to him, he said as he began to tell Shigure the full story. "I se, well you should go get Yuki" Shigure said as he left the room. Kyo sighed, Why did he have to chase after Yuki.

Kyo knew he had to do whatever Shigure asked of him. He stood, and walked around the house, looking for the boy. He then walked outside, searching the woods. He thought he spotted Yuki's hair, but it wasn't him. He walked around a bit more, arms crossed. Why yuki of all the people to love? Why couldn't he love Kagura…

Kyo walked slowly along the forest, he spotted yuki sitting on a rock, staring up into the moon. There was very little light in that are. The little bit of light that showed flowed down on Yuki making him look like a god. Kyo stared at Yuki for a moment longer. "What?" He heard Yuki's voice. "Shigure wants you back home" Kyo said stuffing his hand in his pockets more. "Kyo" Yuki said looking to the orange headed boy. "Do you love me?" Yuki asked. Kyo was taken back by his w\question, a slight blush on his face. He stayed quiet. "Kyo?" Yuki asked. "Why don't you leave me alone. I don't like you at all!" Kyo yelled. Why did Yuki have to get on his nerve's so much.

Yuki grabbed Kyo's face, staring in his eye's before roughly pulling their lips together. At first Kyo didn't try to pull away, but soon he did, when he felt Yuki's tongue trying to enter his mouth. He successfully pulled Yuki off of him, but Yuki forced him into a try, locking their lips again. Kyo didn't try to resist anymore, he went along with the kiss. It was something he wanted himself, something he craved, something he longed for. He wrapped his arms around the frail Yuki.

* * *

I hope you liked chapter one of this Fanficiton. I planned for this to be a one chapter story, but if enough people like it, I will make it into a full story. Catch ya later.

-Meda-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. It's been a while. I've decided to write another chapter to this fan fiction. Some people like it, and after reading over it, Im aware of all the spelling mistakes I made. This time around I will try not to do the same thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, more of the zodiac will appear in this. ^^

* * *

**Love's Passion**

It had been almost a month since the two shared a kiss in the forest. Yuki was a bit disappointed, he still didn't get the answer he wanted from Kyo. He wanted Kyo to tell him he loved him the same. They hadn't had much time to spend together, everyone was secretly holding Tohru a surprise birthday part.

"Good morning Yuki" Yuki glanced over at his door, Momiji was standing there smiling. Yuki smiled back. "Good morning Momiji. Momiji smiled and jumped up and down. "Are you ready for school?" Momiji said as he jumped on Yuki's bed. "Momiji, stop jumping on his bed." Haru said as he entered. "Good morning Yuki." he said as he grabbed Momiji. Momiji squirmed in his arms. "Haru..let go" Momiji whined. "Your wearing a squirt, you cant be jumping around all the time." Haru said as he let him go. "It's my nature Haru-chan" Momiji pouted.

"What's with all the noise?" Kyo walked to Yuki's door, he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair dripping wet, a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest bare. The three glanced at the door to see Kyo. Yuki's face flushed immediately, he loved seeing Kyo in that state. He would always catch Kyo walking by that way when Tohru was gone. "Kyo-Kun!" Momiji bounced over to him, hugging him. "How are you Kyo-chan!" Momiji smiled. "Get off of me." Kyo grunted as they fell back to the ground. Haru glared, walking over, grabbing Momiji. Kyo got to his feet, grabbing his towel so it wouldn't fall off. "Again with the stupid skirt" he said looking at Momiji. "You're a boy, have some dignity and wear pants, or shorts." He said.

Momiji frowned. "But, Kyo-kun…I want to be cute. And I cant be cute in pants or shorts." he whined. "It's not cute, it's scary" Kyo rolled his eyes. "I'm cute, right Yuki?" Momiji asked. Yuki smiled and nodded. "Yes Momiji." Momiji smiled. "But Yuki would be even more cute if he wore a skirt." Momiji said. "Yes, I agree" Haru smiled. "Don't you think Kyo?" Haru asked. Kyo flushed. "Whatever" he said as he turned, leaving the room. Yuki stood. "could you please give me a moment to get dressed?" he asked, reaching for his uniform. "I'd rather stay and watch, but since you want your privacy." He said as he pulled Momiji out.

Yuki sighed as he got dressed. Maybe Kyo didn't love him back, the whole time Kyo was in his room, he didn't even make eye contact. He slipped on his uniform and walked out. Kyo was sitting at the table along with Haru, and Shigure. Yuki sat down in his seat, beside Haru, Kyo across from him. "Good Morning Yuki-Kun" Tohru smiled as she started filling everyone's bowls with rice. "Morning Tohru" he smiled to her as he started eating. "So, I heard from a little rabbit that you were picked to be the princess in the school's play Yuki." Shigure smiled. "The school voted Yuki as princess, and voted Kyo as prince." Momiji chimed as he ate rice as well. Kyo coughed up his bite, nearly chocking on his food. "Kyo-Kun?" Tohru said as she grabbed a cup of water, putting it to his mouth.

Yuki felt sharp pain in his stomach as he watched Kyo smile at Tohru, thanking her as she smiled back. Yuki stood. "I should get going, I have a meeting." "But you barely touched your food Yuki." Momiji pointed out. "It's fine, I'm not that hungry anyway." He smiled to Momiji and petted his head as he walked by. "Are you sick again Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked. "Don't worry Honda-san, I'll be fine." He said as he walked to the door, grabbing his jacket as he walked out. Tohru frowned a bit. "don't worry, we'll look out for him." Haru said as he stood, Momiji nodded as he stood as well. "See you at school Tohru-kun" Momiji smiled as he pulled Haru out the door.

***********

"Morning Yun-Yun" Kimi and Kakeru said together with a smile. Yuki glared at them. "Stop calling me that.." he scratched his head as he sat down in front of the rest of the council. Naoihita glared at Yuki. "Your late" he said. "Aww, Chibi-Suke is upset." Kakeru frowned. "Stop calling me that" Naoihita glared as he sat back down. "We need to discuss the school's play." Yuki said sighing. "Why am I in it?" he asked. "Because Yun-Yun, you'd look so beautiful in a dress." Kakeru smiled. "And for that very reason, is why I was called here!" Ayame busted into the room. "Sensei!" Kakeru praised Ayame with a smile. "There there child, I shall teach you the ways of my beauty later, but first we need to get Yuki in this dress" he smirked as he looked to Yuki's seat, only to find it empty. "When did he leave?" Ayame pouted. "Right after you said "I was called here"…" Naoihita pointed out.

Yuki sighed as he walked into a classroom, he had ran fast to get away from all of them, mostly Ayame. People were already at school, walking around and playing. "Good morning Prince Yuki" girls squealed as they passed. He put on his fake smile and gave them a slight wave as he walked past. "There you are Yuki" Yuki looked behind him to see Hatsaharu. "I brought you a snack, since you skipped out on breakfast." Haru said holding up a bag. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have." Yuki said as he put on his winner smile. "It's fine, I wanted to." Haru said as he looked around, checking to see if no one was near them. Once he was sure no one was watching, he pushed Yuki into the empty classroom behind them. Yuki fumbled back, catching himself on a desk. "Haru?"

"You used me once before, why not use me again." Haru said as he closed the door, locking it. "Haru, what are you talking about?" Yuki asked as he stood. "I saw the way you were looking at Kyo this morning." Haru said as he set the bag down on a desk. "It made me mad that he walks around you that way." Haru said as he stood in front of Yuki, pushing him back onto the desk. "Haru, snap out of it. Turing into Black Haru at school isn't safe." Yuki said. "Who said I was Black Haru." Haru said as his hand rested on the piece of desk between Yuki's legs. Yuki looked down then back up at Haru. "Haru, what are you-" Yuki was silenced by Haru's mouth over his. Haru jumped up quickly, wincing as a small trail of blood ran down his lip. "You bit me.." Haru said as his hard eye's softened. "Yuki, what are you doing here?" Haru blinked. "Nothing." Yuki stood and walked past Haru, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, his face flushed as he thought about what almost happened. He was almost taken by Haru, he didn't want that.

"Something troubles you, Prince Yuki" He heard the familiar relaxed voice and glanced up to see Hanajima. "I'm fine." He put on a smile. "No." she said as she turned. "Your not." she said as she walked down the hall. Yuki took another breath, he just knew Hanajima was going to tell Tohru, and Tohru would bug him about it. He put his hand to his forehead as he walked to his class.

The girls were cheering as he opened the door, blinking at him. "There he is!" one shouted. "Grab him" another one said, Yuki was slightly afraid, he dodged each girl as they got close, he didn't want to expose his family's secret. The girl's groaned as they got up off the floor. "Prince Yuki, you must get in that dress for rehearsal's" one girl replied pointing at the dress laid out. Kyo sighed as he came into the room, pushed by Tohru. He was wearing a kimono with a sword at his side. "Presenting Prince Kyo" a few girls said. Yuki looked at Kyo. "You look like a real samurai" Tohru smiled to him. "Think so?" Kyo asked as he looked down.

"I think Tohru and Kyo are a item" one girl whispered to another, Yuki's attention was brought to the girls behind him. "They are always smiling to each other, always walking to school together. And get this, a girl caught them kissing in the hall once." the girl said. Images of Kyo and Tohru ran through his head as his eyes went wide. His breathing became off track as he grabbed his head again. He glanced over to look at Kyo again, the way he smiled to Tohru. He wanted that smile to be his way, he wanted to have Kyo's lips again. "Yuki, your sweating" a girl pointed out, blinking at him. "I'm fine" Yuki mumbled as everything in the room became dizzy. His head was pounding as he fell over,, falling to the ground. "Yuki!" the last voice he heard was Kyo's.

***********

Yuki opened his eyes, Hatori standing over him. "Have you been taken your medicine?" Hatori asked, flashing a light in his right eye. "I did..but then I stopped taking them, I kept forgetting.." Yuki answered truthfully. "Did I faint again?" Yuki asked. "Yes, in class. Luckily Kyo brought you here before any girls could get to you." Hatori said. "Kyo?" he asked. Hatori nodded. "Yes, He's been here the whole time." Hatori pointed to the corner, where Kyo was propped up, sleeping. Hatori clicked his pen and put it in his pocket. "Get some rest, I'll come get you in the morning." He said as he walked out the room. Yuki glanced over to see kyo again, he loved watching his calm expression while sleeping. He climbed off his bed with a sheet in his hands. He put the sheet around Kyo so he wouldn't get sick. He smiled to his self as he turned taking a step but being pulled back.

Kyo's hand was around his arm, pulling him to his lap. "You had me worried." Kyo said hugging him. Yuki's face flushed. "K-kyo…" he mumbled. "Yuki, why haven't you…kissed me since then?" Yuki asked, blushing more. "I don't know..I get nervous. I get nervous around you. If I look at you too long, I get excited." he said. "And we cant let everyone know about us, the way we feel for each other, If Akito found out, she'd make sure we never get to think of each other." He said, his embrace on Yuki tightening. "And, how do you feel about me Kyo?" Yuki asked, closing his eyes. "Isn't it obvious you stupid rat." Kyo stared as he pulled back to look Yuki in the eyes. "I love you." He stated, a small smile crossing his lips. And there it was, the words he waited forever to hear. He wrapped his arms around kyo's neck. "I love you to." He said smiling.

"They are so cute together." Ayame said smiling. "Stop spying on them Ayame." Hatori said sighing. "They remind me of us." Ayame smiled as he reached over, grabbing Hatori's tie, pulling him closer to him. "It's been a while since we've done anything, you busy playing doctor, me busy at my dress shop." Ayame smiled, kissing Hatori's neck. "I cant wait to make a dress for myself." he said taking Hatori's lips.

* * *

Hey everyone, I think this chapter was a little crazy. I Know I started the story forever ago, I've been working on this chapter for a while, bit's and pieces every now and then, school and work takes most of my time away.

**Chapter 3 preview:**

**Momiji smiled to Tohru as the two stood at his locker. He put in his combination and opened it, a letter fell out. Momiji pulled out a book, and closed his locker. Tohru noticed the falling letter and picked up. "Momiji, what's this?" Tohru blinked at the letter with hearts on it. "Momiji, I think this is a love letter." she said handing it to him. Momji opened the letter.**

What's the cause of Yuki's fainting? Did Haru mean to almost rape Yuki? And what doe's Momiji's Love letter say, and who is it from? Find out in the next chapter of Love's Passion. Yes, there will be a next. ^^ Anyway Review please, tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

-Meda-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I really didn't want to wait a whole year to write the 3rd chapter, lol. Im not really sure why I waited so long to write the second chapter, but anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy

* * *

**Love's Passion**

Momiji smiled to Tohru as the two stood at his locker. He put in his combination and opened it, a letter fell out. Momiji pulled out a book, and closed his locker. Tohru noticed the falling letter and picked up. "Momiji, what's this?" Tohru blinked at the letter with hearts on it. "Momiji, I think this is a love letter." she said handing it to him. Momiji opened the letter.

_Dear Momiji-Chan_

_I have loved you since the first day I laid eye's on you. I have kept this bottled up inside to long, I must express my love to you. Please meet me after school at the Cherry Blossom Tree._

Momiji folded the note and glanced over to Tohru. "Someone is in love with me" He said blinking. "That's amazing Momiji-Kun." Tohru smiled as she hugged him. "Tohru-Chan, will you please go with me after school?" Momiji asked with a smile. "Sure thing Momiji-Chan." Tohru smiled as she looked behind her, Hanajima was waiting for her. "I'll see you later." Tohru waved to her young friend as she turned and walked over to her friends.

Momiji smiled as he turned, walking the other way. He couldn't image who it could be. He was never flirtatious towards anyone at the school, was he? He had never been in a relationship before. The only person he loves is Tohru, as far as friendship love goes. He stopped when he heard whispers.

"We should stop, people will be coming to school soon." He heard as he pushed his ear against the wall. He knew whose voice that belonged to. "A few more minutes" he knew that voice as well. He looked through the small crack in the door, seeing Yuki and Kyo in each other's arms. He blushed when they kissed again, he lost his balance when he tried standing, falling into the room. Yuki and Kyo both jumped, looking over to see their skirt bound cousin. "Gomen" Momiji said sitting up.

"Wha-What are you doing peeping" Kyo said trying to be angry but was too embarrassed, his face red. Yuki fixed his shirt, buttoning it up, his face red as well. He walked over, holding out a hand to help Momiji stand. Kyo walked to the door, shutting it and locking it. "If you tell a soul what you saw, I will personally-" Kyo started. "Kyo, it's ok, we just need to talk to him, yelling will only upset him." Yuki said with a smile.

"Momiji, it would help us out a lot, if you didn't tell anyone about this." Yuki said smiling to Momiji. Momiji looked from Yuki to Kyo. "We're you two going to have sex?" Momiji asked smiling back sweetly. Kyo and Yuki both blushed. They didn't do that much with each other, the farthest they've gone was kissing. "N-no" Yuki answered.

Momiji laughed as he started fixing his skirt. "Your secret is safe with me Yuki-Chan" he smiled. "I knew you two loved each other." Momiji said as he walked to the door. "Kyo-Chan, you better not be rough with Yuki-chan" Momiji said flatly as he left, leaving the couple blushing.

Kyo scratched his head. "This is all your fault you know." he said to Yuki. "My fault, you started kissing me first." Yuki flushed as he poked Kyo in the chest. "You were sweet talking me." Kyo said as he poked Yuki in the chest. "I was rehearsing, It's not my fault we had to practice the kissing scene between the prince and his bride." Yuki blushed. "Ok ok, no more rehearsing at school, at least not the love scene's, they get me excited." Kyo said as he looked over to his script, reading over it.

"Kyo, do you think, we'll be together forever?" Yuki asked. "We'll be like the couple in the story." Kyo said smiling. Yuki narrowed his eyes at Kyo. "The samurai dyes in battle and the bride dyes from a broken heart." Yuki explained. Kyo blinked. "Oh…well, we'll be the opposite of the couple." he said. "You didn't read the story did you?" Yuki asked. "Nope." Kyo answered. "Thought so." Yuki said as he picked up his bag. "Hey, Where are you going?" Kyo asked as Yuki walked to the door. "Student council meeting." Yuki answered.

*****

"Momiji-Chan, would you like to play soccer with us?" Momiji blinked over to some boys holding a soccer ball. It was P.E period and Momiji loved it. He smiled and nodded, standing. "Momiji's on my team" yelled a boy. "No, he's on my team." another boy said. Momiji smiled to them all. "Rock, Papers, Scissor" Momiji said. "Who ever wins, I'll be on their team." Momiji stated. "Who should do it?" a boy asked. "The team captains." another boy said.

Naoihita was the captain of the blue team, He walked up as the other team captain, Shugo. "Ready" Momiji said as the two put out their hands. "Rock, Paper, Scissors" Shugo put out scissors as Naoihita put out paper. "Naoihita" some of the boys whined as the other team cheered happily, pulling Momiji over to their side.

Everyone was positioned on the field, the game had been going good. The Blue team in the lead by 5 points, Momiji was good at soccer. Momiji whipped sweat from his forehead as the ball stayed under his foot. He had boys running at him, he kicked the ball up into the air, jumping over a boy that dived at him. Due to his martial arts training in the Sohma family, he was very flexible and could move easily.

The only threat Momiji had was Naoihita, who was as good as him. Naoihita was like a general in battle, sending out orders to his comrades to try and infiltrate Momiji. Momiji took a breath as he looked back at his tired teammates, the game had been so intense that everyone had stopped to watch.

"Momiji, I got your back." Shugo said and blushed when Momiji smiled to him. "Let's win the game Shugo-kun" Momiji said as he looked back, kicking the ball as he ran. When a boy got close enough to take the ball, He passed it over to Shugo. "Momiji!" Shugo yelled as he kicked the ball into the air. Momiji jumped and kicked the ball with great force. It hit the railing of the goal and bounced off into the woods.

"That was our last ball" a boy pouted. "Gomen" Momiji said scratching his head. "Someone has to go get it." Shugo said panting. "I'll go" Momiji and Nahoihita said at the same time, they glanced at each other. "Good, keep each other company" Shugo smiled. Naoihita sighed as he started walking. "That was a good kick." he said to Momiji.

"Thanks, Your very good yourself" Momiji said as they walked. Momiji stopped walking and looked at Naoihita. "Your Chibi-suke" Momiji pointed. Naoihita flushed, "don't call me that.." Naoihita said. "But it's a cute name" Momiji smiled to him, making Naoihita blush. "Momiji, there's something I need to tell you I l-" Naoihita started but was cut off by Momiji. "There's the ball!" Momiji said as he bounced up and down. "Oh..yea.." Naoihita said as he followed Momiji over to the ball.

A small rabbit was sitting near the ball. Momiji smiled. "Hey there little guy.." Momiji knelt down, petting the rabbit. "Momiji, it might bite you, be careful." Naoihita said as he got closer. The brush under their feet couldn't support the both of them. A small crackling sound was made. "Momiji, don't move" Naoihita looked back. Momiji glanced up at him. "What's going on?" Momiji asked as he slowly stood. "We shouldn't move, or else we'll fall" Naohita warned as he looked back, some of their teammates were head their way. He turned completely. "Don't get to cl-" and that's all it took, his small movement broke the little strength the brush had, he, Momiji, the ball, and the small rabbit fell into the river below. "Momiji! Naoihita!"

*****

"Did you hear, Naoihita of the student council and Momiji Sohma fell into the forest." a girl said to another. Yuki stopped and turned to the girls. "Excuse me, could you repeat that." He said. "Prince Yuki..your cousin and colleague are lost in the forest." the girl replied. Yuki looked to Kyo who stood. "If he gets hurt out there, he'll change into his true form, and Naoihita is with him." Yuki whispered. "I know, we need to find them before it gets dark. " Kyo whispered back. "Call Hatori" Yuki said as he slipped on his jacket, heading for the door.

"Momiji! Naoihita!" The names were called as people looked for them. "What happened?" Haru said as he ran over to Yuki and Kyo, a couple of the boys from the game we there. Haru grabbed one of the boys. "What happened?" he repeated. "The ball was kicked out too far and Momiji and Naoihita went to get it. When we went to check what was taking so long they fell." the boy said afraid of Haru. "Haru, let him go, your scaring him." Yuki said, he was still a little afraid of what Haru almost did to him. Haru glared at Yuki and walked past him. "Im going to find Momiji" Haru said as he walked deeper into the forest, yelling his name.

The boys followed after Haru, following his example, yelling out for Momiji and Naoihita. "Yuki, lets go." Kyo said as he turned to walk, being stopped by Yuki. "Kyo.." Yuki said in a low voice. " The other day, after my student council meeting..I ran into Haru.." Yuki started telling Kyo what happened.

*****

"Mn" Momiji groaned as he opened his eyes. He turned his head, seeing Naoihita sitting beside him. "What happened Chibi-Suke?" Momiji asked. "We fell into the river." Naoihita answered, keeping his eye's straight ahead. "I-I had to take off your shirt, I didn't want you getting sick." Naoihita blushed. "Chibi-Suke, you have a cute on your face" Momiji said sitting up. "What happened to the rabbit?" Momiji looked around.

"I didn't see it..or the ball.." Naoihita said. "Poor rabbit" Momiji said, his eye's watering as he sniffed. Naoihita blushed even more, Momiji looked cute that way. "I'm sure it's safe Momiji, don't cry." Naoihita said, whipping away Momiji's tears. Momiji blushed a little. "Um, Chibi-Suke, have you ever been in love?" Momiji asked, thinking of how he saw Yuki and Kyo, and thinking of his secret admirer. "Yes, I do love someone." Naoihita blushed. "He's very energetic. He's smart, and cute." he replied. "Your In love with a boy?" Momiji asked, smiling. Naoihita blushed. "Yes, and he's a very good soccer player." he said.

"Your in love with Shugo-kun!" Momiji said flushing. Naohita narrowed his eyes at Momiji. "No.." he said simply. Momiji then started naming the whole Soccer team. "I'm in love with you Momiji. Im the one who sent you the love note, I'm the one that was going to meet you after school near the tree. I love you Momiji." Naoihita said blushing even more. "Me?.." Momiji blinked. Naoihita nodded "yes". Momiji smiled. And pounced on Naoihita. "that makes us lovers." Momiji smiled. "L-lovers?" Naoihita replied. "yes, we must now share a kiss under the great cherry blossom tree" Momiji smiled. Naohita blushed. "b-but we are stuck in the forest…there's not any cherry blossom trees around." Naohita said. "Well, that's our tree" Momiji said. Naoihita looked at the tree then back to Momiji, their lips together.

* * *

Again, another crazy chapter, Momiji and Naoihita are lost in the forest. How will Momiji react to finding out his secret admirer is the one and only 'Chibi-Suke. And what about this kiss?

Naoihita: Don't call me that! T-T

Meda-chan: Don't get sassy with me shorty, remember, I control what happens to you in the forest. *grins*

Naoihita: -glares- You better not hurt Momiji

Meda-chan: *blushes* I would never, Momiji is soo cute.

Naoihita:*blushes* I Know

Now, while Naoihita starts to be a nice little Chibi-Suke, read the preview for chapter 4!

"**You don't have to carry me" Momiji breathed tiredly as he held on to Naoihita. "I cant just leave you sitting around, you'll get a cold." Naoihita said as he held onto Momiji tightly. "Chibi-suke, do you really think I'm cute in a skirt?" Momiji asked. Naoihita blushed furiously. "I..Um…Yes, you do." Naoihita replied. "If we get home alive, will you wear skirts with me, I think you'll look cuter than me in a skirt." Momiji smiled, making Naoihita blush even more. "S-sure Momiji."**

I love Momiji, he's soooo cute. Lol, I was working on my Yaoi manga at school and my friend told me I have a fetish for men in skirts….lol. Thanks for all the other reviews, Review please ^^


End file.
